Unexpected Love
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: Kovu could say he did a lot in his life. Met the girl he would come to love, was trained from cub-hood to be a killer, was exiled by his love's father, and almost killed a few times. Yes, Kovu did a lot...but this took the theoretical cake.


**Unexpected Love**

**(AN:** Hey all, I'm BACK! X) This fic is dedicated to the one who requested it in the first place! I hope you enjoy it, **DarkAngel048**! ^^**)**

**Pairing: **Kovu/Simba **(**That's right, male lion love! Don't like, don't read!**)**

**Rating: **M (Above 16, people!)

**Theme:** Romance

**Summery: **Kovu could say he did a lot in his life. Met the girl he would come to love, was trained from cub-hood to be a killer, was exiled by his love's father, and almost killed a few times. Yes, Kovu did a lot…but this took the theoretical cake.

**Page Length: **The story itself is sixteen pages, and with the **AN**'s, its seventeen.

**Word Count:** 9, 790

**Warning: **This is a Time Travel Oneshot. It has some death in it, some De-aging and a **lemon** when the ones in question are older. If you don't like that sort of thing, I should hope you know where the back button is. Enjoy~!

* * *

I should have sensed it.

I don't know how I should've, but that doesn't matter. I should've known mother would've done something like this, something so twisted. But I didn't and now…their dead.

Kiara and her mother, Nala, are dead.

I can barley remember what happened, its all a blur. Its all my fault! If I'd just-

But no. I didn't do anything.

I froze like a scardy cat.

At least, that's what Timon said. Quite viciously at that. Yeah, he thought I was in on moth-Zira's plan. Which is kinda the truth, I knew she wanted Simba dead…I just didn't think she also meant Kiara and Nala, too! What shocked me the most, though, was that Simba and Pumbaa didn't believe them and stated as such, said warthog in a more quiet manner. That caused a row and whatever was said formed a rift in their friendship. Timon left for his old home, the Oasis, the next day with Pumbaa trailing after with a sad look in my and Simba's direction.

I was, and still am, stunned. Simba was so against me before, called me a trader and sentenced me to exile. What changed his mind? Did Kiara say something to him before she was killed?

I'm getting dizzy.

The rest of the Pridelanders, save for Simba's mother Sarabi and the former Outlanders, thought the death of their queen and princess, like Timon, was my fault. Simba had to basically forbid the other lionesses from harming me in anyway and to not say anything about my 'involvement' in his mate and daughter's death to the rest of the animals. That same night, when I asked why he was doing all this for me when he surly hated and blamed me for their deaths, he just raised a paw with a sorrow and pain filled smile. He said that, like he told the meerkat, he never blamed me and that he was sorry that he didn't see past my parents sooner. I could tell that he wasn't telling me something, but I didn't say anything. He gave me a hug and lay down, beside the rock I slept beside when I first came to Pride Rock, and fell asleep. I stared at him in confusion (why didn't he go into the main cave?) before laying down beside him and let darkness claim me.

I awoke to see Simba looking at me with a strange look in his eyes, before saying a greeting and walking down the stone steps. I found his actions weird, but brushed it off as him reaffirming his forgiveness.

This happened for a few months before Zazu came and told him that there was trouble he needed to attend to. Once they left, Rafiki came and collected me, saying with a serious face that I was to follow him back to his tree, as he had something important to tell and show me.

And this is where my journey begins…

* * *

Kovu sighed as he lay down in his makeshift den, sleep eluding him as he looked up at the stars. _'Its been five days since I was sent here._' He thought as he thought back to when this all started…

_FLASHACK_

"_Alright you crazy monkey, what do you want?"_

_Kovu looked around the tree's inside and shook his head at all of the different kick-knacks. He really was a crazy ole mandrill!_

_Said crazy monkey sighed and picked up a coconut bowl filed with a kind of vomit coloured, powdery water mixture. Kovu made a face at it, covering his nose with his paw. "Argh, that's nasty. What is that stuff?"_

_Rafiki chuckled. "This, my friend, is what I wanted to show you. It took me two months, but I've done it." Kovu wrinkled his nose, though you couldn't see it under his paw. "Done what, exactly? Found a way to burn my nose off?" The mandrill gave him an annoyed look. "No, I have not. Do not tempt me," he said and continued before Kovu could comment, turning serious. "This mixture is part of what I need to talk with you about. Tell me, Kovu, do you believe in time travel?" _

_Said lion gave him a funny look. "Why do you want to know? Everyone knows there is no such thing." He shook his head, "This is ridiculous, I'm going." He went to leave, but the old mandrill blocked his way, bowl no where to be found, staff in hands and a determined look on his face. "Sorry my wild friend, but you need to listen to what I have to say, as it is very important." Kovu merely shook his head again, "Sorry you crazy old ape, but I promised Simba that I'd go on patrol with him. Now, if you will __move aside__." _

_Rafiki did so with a resigned look, as if deciding on something. Once Kovu was just past him, Rafiki gained a mischievous look in his eyes, "What if I were to tell you, that you could go back and save queen Nala and princess Kiara?" Kovu froze. He slowly turned around and gazed at the adviser in shock with a faint shine of hope in his eyes. _

_Rafiki gave him a nod and put his staff down before scooping up the bowl with the mysterious mixture in it. "This is called Wakati Andara, or Time Travel powder," he chuckled, "Not very creative, but it fits. All you have to do is drink it, think on __when__ you want to go and it should do the rest." He turned grave. "But be warned, once you drink this, you'll never return to this time. If my calculations are correct, you should reappear not long after you were exiled and before Kiara finds you-yes I know about that-" he states when Kovu went to interrupt, continuing, "-so that should be enough time to set things right. Do you understand?" he finished with a raised eyebrow, noting the dazed look in the young lion's eyes. _

'**This is it'**,_ Kovu thought in excitement, __**'I'll get to see Kiara again! And Nala and-'**_

"_Eh-Herm." _

_Kovu snapped out of his thoughts and gave a sheepish look, one he picked up from Kiara and, unknowingly, her father. He rubbed the back to his head, another trait of the king's. "Sorry."_

_The monkey just shook his head, eyes twinkling in knowing amusement. _

"_While it is nice to see you so eager, there is a few more things I must tell you. It has to do with Simba." _

_Kovu stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Don't I just prevent Nala and Kiara from getting killed, and kill Zira?" Rafiki sighed and sat down Indian style, gestured for him to sit. Once seated, Kovu gave hm an expectant look that said 'please explain'. The adviser closed his eyes in deliberation. He opened them. _

"_Simba was not meant to be with Nala," he stated, raising a hand when Kovu went to protest. "This is truth. While I do not know who Simba is meant for, Nala isn't that someone, and you need to find this someone. I am not aloud to say anymore than that." _

_He closed his eyes again. "I only have one thing to say: _

_The person you seek is right at your back _

_Of gold and black, they shall push the foe back. _

_In each other, they shall find the things they lack. _

_They shall meet in stormy times, of bodies, hearts and minds. _

_They are of a dark past, newly come into the light of wind chimes. _

_They shall meet in stormy times, of bodies, hearts and minds. _

_In each other, they shall find the things they lack. _

_Of gold and black, they shall push the foe back. _

_The person you seek is right at your back."_

_Once more his orbs opened and Rafiki looked at Kovu, only to sigh and shake his head at the blank expression found there. __**'This is going to take a while…' **_

_FLASHACK END_

'_I don't really know what I have to do, only that, from what I gathered, I'm supposed to stop the fighting at its source, and find the one Simba is meant to be with.' _Kovu pondered as he rested his head on his paws. _'But why send me back to when Simba and Nala were cubs? It doesn't make any sense, I thought I was suppose to turn up after I was exiled, not before I was born! I __wish__ he gave me a straight answer._'

Kovu sighed and closed his eyes, thankful when sleep over took him.

* * *

Waking the next morning, he stood and stretched before padding over to the little spring he had found earlier, and took a long drink. Once he drunk his fill, he stretched again and shook his head, looking around at his surroundings. He was in the gorge where Simba told him he lost his father, and was later chased off by Scar. He sighed and started walking to the exit, not wanting to get trampled by the cause of Mufasa's death.

Awhile later when the sun was high in the sky, he felt the ground beginning to shake and tremble under his paws. Kovu's ears twitched as he heard what sounded like thundering hoofs and ducked inside a large crack in the rock face of the gorge wall. He squinted as a wall of dust rose and hundreds of wildebeest raced past where he once stood. When the last wildebeest leaped past he stumbled out, coughing and sneezing at the smoke that was in the air. Looking at where the wildebeest came from, Kovu ducked back into the crack and peered around the edge at the heartbreaking scene a few feet away.

It was a golden furred cub, nudging desperately at a larger lion of the same coloring, crying something he couldn't hear. He realized in shock that the cub was Simba and the lion must have been his father, Mufasa.

The former great king was dead.

Kovu closed his eyes in sorrow and paid his respect, hoping Mufasa had a safe passage to the stars.

He opened his eyes and was about to run over and comfort Simba, when a thin lion with dark fur and a shaggy black mane came out of the mist, three salivating hyenas walking behind him, though staying well out of Simba's sight. Kovu shivered in slight fear as he saw cold light green eyes peer down at his future king in disguised disgusted and fake concern. Kovu suddenly trembled in anger, fear forgotten, as he realized that that poor excuse of a lion was Simba's uncle and the late king's younger brother.

Scar.

The one that Zira was SO fond of and worshiped like he was the Creator himself.

The one that she would start a war for…destroy homelands for...kill loved ones for just to get his approval and love…

The one he was named after.

Kovu dug his claws into the dirt under his paws and bit back a growl of rage. He knew he couldn't be noticed, especially by him of all lions, so he waited until Simba was alone.

Kovu hoped he didn't have to wait long…

Luckily, Simba ran past a few moments later and, as he waited for the hyenas to dash after, Kovu noticed Scar stop them from advancing. He furrowed his brows in confusion as Scar just turned and walked the way he came, the hyenas trailing reluctantly behind him. Once he couldn't see them through the mist cover, Kovu stepped out of his hiding place and dashed off after his friend and future king.

What he didn't know, was that Scar had seen him, and was grinning evilly after him behind the cover of mist.

"Interesting." Was all the black hearted lion said, before walking off with the hyenas right after him, chuckling darkly in the dead, misty air…

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"

Simba stopped in his tracks and turned around, panting heavily. He was surprised to see a brown furred cub with a tuff of a black mane run up to stop in front of him, legs shaking and chest heaving as he gasped in air.

"Who are you?" Simba asked, weary. When he raised his head, Simba looked into those light green eyes and gasped, taking a step back. It wasn't the pure determination that took him aback, it was the pain and wisdom hidden there that made him recoil in shock.

'_Who is he? Just what did he go through?' _Simba thought in confused worry as he gazed at him, noting the claw mark on his left eye, which put it more homeward for Simba that this cub didn't have an easy life like he did.

When the black furred cub caught his breath and his legs stopped shaking, he grinned at Simba cockily.

"The names Kovu," he stated as he puffed out his chest. "What's yours? And where are you going?" he continued in asking.

"Mine's Simba," said cub said sadly. He lowered his head in shame, looking to the side, "And I'm leaving. I don't belong here… I'm a murderer."

He heard Kovu snort a laugh and looked up in anger, ready to retort, only to see him gazing at him in amusement with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked laughingly, shaking his head, "The only murderers I saw were that black manned lion and those wildebeest from earlier. I saw everything…you aren't a murderer, Simba."

"I am too!" Simba shouted, ignoring the rest of what Kovu said. "If it weren't for me being here and getting in trouble, dad wouldn't have to had come and save me! He's dead because of me!" He panted, tears running down his cheeks as he hiccupped, trying to hold in his sobs.

Simba watched as his face saddened and he padded over to stare him right in the eyes. All that could be seen in those depths was a type of pained understanding, like he knew what Simba was, and still is, going through. "It was not your fault, Simba," he whispered as he leaned forward till their foreheads almost touched. "And I'm gonna make you believe it," he vowed, smiling grimly as he continued. "We may have just met, but I already feel as though I have known you for years. So, as your friend, I'm coming with you."

Simba's face screamed confusion and disbelief. Kovu burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground. Simba's head tilted to the side as he watched him, a confused smile on his lips. Once Kovu calmed, he stood and gave him his cocky grin from before.

"Do you really think I'll let you go alone?" he laughed, "Not a chance Simba, can't let you have all the fun."

Said cub frowned in confusion, "But, what about-"

"No way," Kovu cut in, placing his paw on his shoulder, "Were in this together, thick an thin!"

Simba gave him a shaky grin, "Thanks, Kovu." He just grinned wider and nodded, removing his paw, "No prob, that's what friends are for. Don't you know that?" He then backed off and smirked, lowering into a playful crouch. "So, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" he yelled the last part as he leaped over Simba and sped off laughing.

Amber eyes stared at where he once was blankly before realization dawned.

"HEY!" Simba exclaimed as he turned, chasing him across the sand dunes.

Kovu's laughter mixed with Simba's as it trailed behind them on the breeze.

* * *

They walked for the rest of the day, having stopped the race a while ago. They ducked into shadows whenever they could, panting from the heat and tongues feeling like sand in their mouths. Simba looked like he was just gonna give up, when Kovu suddenly gave a cry of joy and dashed off. Simba raced after him, shouting out just what his thoughts on the matter was, wondering what Kovu saw that made him so excited.

When Simba saw what had Kovu so happy about, he sped up and over pasted him in his race to get there first.

It was an Oasis.

A place of shade, food and water.

Simba could barley believe his eyes.

Once his paws touched grass, Simba collapsed and rolled around on his back, laughing like a mad lion. He breathed out sharply as a weight landed on his chest and looked up, light green eyes meeting his own amber orbs. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before bursting out laughing again at the hilarity of it all and the relief of just being alive.

Kovu rolled off of him and stood, giving Simba a paw up. They looked at each other and nodded, walking as one into the cool shadows of the trees.

Moments after they did, a certain warthog and meerkat pair came running, yelling, out of the trees a little ways downward and scared the feathers off of a bunch of buzzards.

* * *

As they walked through the forest toward where Kovu said he smelt food and water, said lion remembered just who lived in this paradise and his face soured.

Timon and Pumbaa lived here and they would meet up with them sooner or later.

Meet _Simba _sooner or later.

He scowled at the thought of that meerkat trader meeting this innocent cub. _'Pumbaa I can handle,'_ he thought, _'I like that kind-hearted warthog. But Timon, on the other hand…'_

Kovu vowed that Simba would never meet that rat…

'_Even if I have to kill him to do so…'_

"Kovu?"

Said cub snapped out of his dark thoughts at the sound of his name, and looked to see Simba gazing at him with a worried look on his face. "Yeah?" he asked. "Are you alright? You were growling pretty angrily at something," he said in concern. Kovu shook his head and gave him a wane smile, "I'm fine Simba, just tired and want to get to the food and water already."

Kovu's eyes seemed to soften as Simba laughed, stomach growling in hunger along with his at the thought. "I hear you, but it shouldn't be much farther." The golden furred cub said laughingly, looking at Kovu with relieved and tired eyes. Said lion just nodded and they continued walking in silence.

When they reached the waterhole, they drunk to their hearts content and Simba stayed there while Kovu went to look for some food, much to his protests of not being weak. Kovu calmly stated that he never thought he was and walked off, leaving Simba pouting by the waters' edge. Kovu shook his head in amusement at his childish actions before becoming serious and searching for the scent he was looking for.

Once he had it, he took off like the predator he was, silently into the underbrush.

* * *

A few moments later, he found the source of the sent overlapping another and both were taking a nap in the shade of a large tree.

Kovu looked disappointed. It wasn't the trader…

'_Ah well, food is food.' _he thought as snuck over behind them and grabbed the smaller one by the throat. A flash of fear and panic was clear in the creature's eyes before snuffling out as its life left it. Dragging its body behind the tree, Kovu looked over his main prey and lightly stomped his paw with a quiet huff at the difference in body weight. He stocked around the tree to its neck, looking almost sad that he wouldn't see its life end.

Kovu made it quick, though.

Grabbing the deer's leg and the rabbit in his mouth, he growled slightly as he wished that one was the trader. Shaking the thought off, he started dragging them back to where he left Simba.

When Kovu reached him, the widening of Simba's eyes and the dropping of his jaw sent a wave of pride through the dark furred cub.

Here he was, the same size as him, and he took down a full grown deer plus a rabbit.

Yeah, Kovu would have been be shocked too.

After placing them down in front of him, Kovu watched as he smiled at him in thanks and went for the rabbit first. Kovu smiled in amusement when Simba unconsciously left the better half for him. As Kovu bit into his portion of the rodent, he felt gladdened as he saw Simba start on the deer next.

Simba went to lie down with a full stomach and Kovu started on his second portion. Once done, he walked over an nudged him to get back up. "Come on," Kovu said, "I saw a place we could sleep safely."

Simba did so groggily and followed Kovu back to where he had ended their foods life. Seeing Simba lying down at the base of the tree, Kovu, shaking his head, laid down beside him and smiled when he moved closer so that their fur touched.

Kovu realized, then, just how much he missed going to sleep with Simba by his side.

* * *

As the months and years pasted, Kovu and Simba grew to be strong lions and even closer friends.

Shortly after their first night at the Oasis, they met Timon and Pumbaa, much to Simba's confused delight and Kovu's amused disgust.

_Flashback_

_Kovu and Simba were relaxing by the tree they claimed as 'their's', when they heard loud laughter heading in their direction. Scrambling to their feet, Kovu unconsciously stepped in front of Simba as if to protect him, both staring into the underbrush as the laughter and voices grew louder. _

_A warthog with a meerkat on his back came out of the bushes, laughing._

"_And so I said, 'Look here mister, I may be a mere meerkat, but I can tell you! I-'…" the meerkat trailed off as they saw Simba and Kovu staring at them. The meerkat and warthog yelled in union and started running in circles. They suddenly broke off and made Kovu and Simba scatter to the side as they ran into the tree, shaking it and causing some leaves to float to the ground._

_Kovu and Simba slowly got to their paws, staring with wide eyes at the crazy pair before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. _

_The meerkat poked his head out of the tree's newly made hole and stared at them, rubbing at his eyes as if not believing what he was seeing. _

_Realizing that what was happening right in front of him was indeed real, he huffed and jumped of off the warthog's rising back. He stomped over til he was almost on top of the laughing lion cubs, yelling, "Hey, hey, hey! What's so funny!" at the top of his lungs._

_Said cubs caught their breath and shook their heads. "You!" Kovu exclaimed, "What was with that?" "Yeah," Simba laughed, "The running I understood, but the circles? And running into the tree?" _

_They started laughing all over again._

_The meerkat and warthog, who was sitting on his rump and rubbing his head from the collision with the tree, looked at each other in confusion before breaking into laughter as well._

"_I guess that was pretty funny," the meerkat exclaimed matter-of-factly. "By the way, I'm Timon! And this is my bestest pal, Pumbaa!" He presented the warthog, who gave a bow with a loud, "Pleased to meet ya!"_

_Kovu and Simba looked at each other and smiled, though Kovu's was slightly strained. "I'm Kovu, and this is Simba." Kovu introduced calmly. Simba grinned and knocked Timon over with a lick to the face. _

"_Bleh! Essence of lion!" Said meerkat exclaimed in disgust, while Pumbaa laughed and the two cubs shook their heads._

_Flashback End_

Kovu started warming up to Timon, but his eyes still sharpened the slightest bit whenever he was around, much to said market's confusion and weary irritation.

But, even though Kovu was still slightly cold to Timon, he was as relaxed and playful with Pumbaa as he was with Simba, much to said warthog's mixed delight and worry.

And thus, life at the Oasis was a peaceful one, if a bit noisy at times.

But, it wasn't until a few months after Kovu and Simba were fully grown that the semi-peace was disrupted...

* * *

Pumbaa was about to pounce on a horned beetle when it flew away and he saw a lioness in the grass…about to pounce on him! Screaming, he bolted the way he came with the lioness speeding after him.

Timon heard the commotion and looked up, yelling, "Pumbaa?" and running in the direction of his friends shouts. By the waterfall, Simba and Kovu heard as well and looked at each other in alarm, before bolting over as well.

Pumbaa had dug himself partway under a large, upraised tree root, panting and wiggling with a frenzy when Timon ran up and starting yelling, "Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, hey, what's wrong?"

Said warthog snapped his head up and gazed at him with wide, fear crazed eyes, yelling, "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" "Huh?" Timon asked in surprise before looking up and yelling, "WHOA!" when he saw the lioness bounding toward them. He leaped over the root and started pushing at Pumbaa's behind, saying, "Geez, why do I always have to save you!" He broke off and screamed with Pumbaa as the lioness was about to pounce on them.

But, before she could, Simba leap over them and landed right in front of the lioness. Kovu landed right beside him, and both growled at the lioness who growled back. While Simba and the lioness started circling each other, Kovu stayed beside the downed warthog and cheering meerkat, tense and watching the lioness closely, ready to leap in if Simba needed his help.

As they started fighting and scratching at each other, the lioness knocked Simba over and pined him to the ground, breathing heavily through bared teeth. Kovu was about to leap in, but froze when Simba said a breathless, "Nala?"

The lioness backed away and Simba got to his paws, stepping forward with a, "Is it really you?" 'Nala' lowered her head and said wearily, "Who are you?" Simba said, "Its me…Simba." She tilted her head and asked, "Simba?" He just nodded and a smile came out on her face, yelling, "Whoa!"

They started leaping at and around each other, smiling and knocking their heads together and jumping up onto their back paws.

Timon stood there slack-jawed and Pumbaa wasn't much better.

While this was all going on, Kovu still stood frozen and stared in disbelief. "No…how could I have…?" he whispered, slowly shaking his head. _'How could I have forgotten?' _he thought, _'__Of course__ I knew Nala would show up eventually! I just didn't think I'd be this soon…' _He was pulled of his thoughts when he heard Simba introduce Pumbaa to Nala.

Shaking his head, he walked forward and sat behind Pumbaa.

"And finally, Nala, this is a very good friend of mine." Simba started. "This is-" but he was caught off when Nala suddenly leap to her feet and growled out, "Scar! What are you doing here!" Simba, Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed a, "HUH?" while Kovu leaped to his feet, his eyes narrowed and his face dark in a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Kovu growled out, "I'm Kovu, not this 'Scar' you speak of!" Nala stepped forward abruptly and yelled, "Liar! You followed me from Pride Rock! What, want to kill this land, too? You monster!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Timon leaped between them with his arms outstretched like a referee. "Nala, here," Kovu scowled, "thinks I'm this 'Scar' person. If she means that creepy lion with those hyenas I saw when I was a cub, I'm not him!"

She huffed, "I'm sure."

"What!"

"Whoa, hey, easy now." Simba stepped in between the glaring lion and lioness.

He looked at Nala. "Nala, Kovu is not Scar. Alright? He's been my friend since I ran away and he was defiantly a cub at the time." She just turned her head away and huffed.

Simba shook his head and looked at Kovu warmly instead. "Kovu, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Said lion frowned and said, "Thanks, Simba, but I think she did." He turned around and walked into the underbrush.

Sighing, Simba shook his head. "What say we go back to the waterhole and we can all talk this over?" With that, he started to head over to the said waterhole, a edgy Timon and Pumbaa right behind him.

Nala sat where she was a moment, before looking where Kovu walked off and huffed again. Standing up, she started walking off after her old, childhood friend.

* * *

Days passed, and Kovu and Nala were no more friendly to each other than when they first met, much to Simba's distress and Timon and Pumbaa's confusion. They gave each other the silent treatment for the most part, but every now and then, they fought over who was really Simba's friend.

It was after one such fights, that Kovu stormed off and Simba followed after him, leaving Nala without a doubt at to what Simba's answer was. She decided right then to leave and ran back to Pride Rock with tears running down her face, without so much as a goodbye.

While that was happening, Kovu was pacing around the clearing he and Simba slept in in anger, swiping at the ground and picking up chunks of dirt with his out spread claws. "What does she know? Sure she knew Simba before me, but did she stay with him all these years after his father's death? NO!" A growl slipped from his lips, his tail lashing back and forth behind his back and his eyes burning in rage.

Unknown to him, Simba stood just inside the tree's cover, watching with concern from the shadows.

"If she wasn't needed for the blasted future, I would shut her up myself! So what if she becomes queen and she and Simba rule the Pridelands? So what if they have my beloved Kiara? I don't care anymore!" Simba's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. _'What?' _he thought in shock.

Kovu stood still and his claws stretched in and out of his paws, the rocks under them crushing at the pressure he placed against them. "Why did Rafiki have to send me back so far? Why couldn't he have sent me to when I was exiled like he was supposed to? Now I'll have to watch everything happen again!"

Simba started walking forward with a deeply confused and increasingly angry look in his eyes. Kovu didn't even notice, he was so far gone in his thoughts.

"I'll be so much older when Kiara is born…" His voice was low now, and Simba had to strain his ears to hear what he was saying. "I'll never be able to hold her again…" Tears started falling down Kovu's cheeks. He shook his head. "But…do I really want to? After all…I…" He trailed off and lowered his head, closing his damp green eyes.

"Kovu. What are you talking about?" Simba said sternly, gazing at the other lion as his head snapped up and he started at him with horror. "Simba? How…how long have you been there?"

Simba narrowed his eyes. "Long enough." he said coldly, to which Kovu flinched and backed away.

Simba gave a low growl and Kovu froze.

"Now…please explain yourself!" Simba practically roared, and Kovu reluctantly did so.

After Kovu finished, the air became deadly still.

They stared at each other silently, before Simba looked away and started pacing back and forth, deep in thought. Kovu watched from the sidelines, a cautious look in his eyes. Simba stopped with a stomp of his front right paw. He turned toward the dark furred lion and spoke demandingly, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kovu sighed and looked to the side, staring at the dirt ground. "Because I didn't want to change too much…and I didn't think you'd believe me." He closed his green eyes and then opened them, looking up to stare the golden furred lion in the eye. "That's why, Simba…I'm sorry."

There was a tense silence before Simba sighed and closed his eyes, mane shifting as he shook his head. He opened his amber orbs slowly and locked them with Kovu's, a slight smile on his face, eyes dancing in bemusement.

"Kovu," Simba said as he walk forward until he was a mere foot away from his friend and secret love.

"We've been friends ever since that day we met in the gorge. We have been through so much…" He chuckled and softened his gaze as he gazed at a wide eyed Kovu. "I would have believed you, and I do, because I know that you would never lie to me. I trust you, Kovu," Simba finished quietly, waiting for his love to answer.

"If I…" Kovu started to say but paused. "If I…were to tell you something really important…would you still believe me?" He asked and, at Simba's reassuring nod, continued.

"Simba, I…I…" He trailed off and growled in frustration, stomping his right paw.

"Oh, just forget it. Simba," he locked his eyes with said lion.

"I love you."

Time seemed to freeze.

* * *

Simba looked up at the stars from where he sat atop the cliff, paws shifting as he thought about why he was there in the first place…

_FLASHACK_

_Simba's eyes widened and he gasped, taking an unconscious step back. _

"_W-What?" he whispered. _

_Kovu stepped closer, acting more confident than he felt."I love you Simba. I…I have for awhile now." _

"_But, why?" Simba asked in confusion, disbelieving hope wielding up in his chest. __**'Could it be? Does he really love me? It must be! He's never lied to me before…' **_

_Kovu chuckled and nuzzled his head against Simba's own. "Because you're an amazing, brave, smart and kind-hearted lion…" He leaned in close to Simba's ear, "And you don't give yourself enough credit." Stepping back so that they were almost muzzle to muzzle, he finished with a smile, "Believe in yourself, Simba…because I do."_

_Before Simba could react, Kovu closed his eyes, brought their faces together and kissed him. Simba drew in a sharp breath and he slowly closed his eyes at the sensation. The gold furred lion kissed back slightly, for a moment, before pulling away and backed up a few paces, panting in surprise. _

_Looking down at the look of confused rejection in Kovu's light green eyes, Simba swallowed and licked his lips slightly, tasting the deer they ate earlier and Kovu's own unique taste. He finally spoke softly, "I..I'm sorry, Kovu…just…just give me a few minutes." He looked up at his love one more time, before he turned around and disappeared into the underbrush, leaving Kovu standing there in the clearing…_

_Alone._

_FLASKBACK END_

He flushed at the memory, bringing a paw to his muzzle.

"Simba?"

Said lion stood up and turned to see Kovu standing a little ways away, looking hesitant and shifting on his paws nervously.

"Kovu…" Simba said softly. He walked toward the dark furred lion until they were only a few paces apart. Kovu was silent a few minutes, before seeming to come to a decision. He straightened his spine and gazed point blank into Simba's orbs, making said golden furred lion suck in a sharp breath. The look of resigned pain in that green gaze was enough to make his heart twist.

He made his decision right there.

Before Kovu could utter a word, Simba crossed the little remaining distance between them and slammed his lips onto Kovu's partly open ones, nicking the bottom one on his sharp fangs in the process.

Kovu stood as still as a statue, light green eyes stoic.

Simba started to pull back in pained disappointment, thinking he was too late…when Kovu suddenly returned the kiss in a ravishing hunger, quickly gaining dominance over the quickly intensifying kiss.

He started quickly pushing Simba backwards, still lip-locked, until they pasted the tree-line and entered a secluded clearing.

**BE WARNED! LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Once there, Kovu bit Simba's bottom lip and growled in pleasure at the moaned whimper the action caused. Taking his prize, his tongue darted into the willing mouth and started mapping the unfamiliar territory. It wasn't long before they were playing tonsil-hockey, dancing and twisting until Simba purred and started sucking on the other appendage, drawing out a guttural moan from the dark manned lion.

Kovu suddenly swiped Simba's paws out from under him and said lion landed on his back, winded. Kovu soundly pined him to the leaf-ridden ground with his slightly larger frame and started attacking Simba's neck with bites and licks, quickly sending him into a panting and moaning mess.

Simba turned his head and bared more of his throat, earning a growl of approval that shook his body in pleasant ways. Kovu started rubbing their lower halves together, making them gasp at the unbelievable sensation, getting hotter in their fur from the delicious friction.

He suddenly stopped and Simba whined, lifting his lower half to continue, but Kovu wouldn't have it. He bit him sharply on the neck, demanding him to submit. Simba stilled and relaxed, giving a pained whimper of submission, and earning a lick to the small wound in apology.

Kovu slowly backed up until he was face to face with Simba's genitals. Locking gazes, Kovu opened his mouth and gave a slow, long lick. Simba saw stars as he both watched and felt that rough tongue touch that forbidden area. The combination of both, along with that heated gaze, made him arch his spine and close his eyes as his head rolled side to side. He gave a low, guttural growl when Kovu repeated the action again, and again, his growls getting louder and more wild as time went by.

He was being slowly, ever so slowly, driven mad…

And he loved it.

Just when Simba thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, Kovu crawled back up his body and sharply plunged into him. He arched clear off the ground at the mix of pain and pleasure, and near roared. He started meeting Kovu thrust for thrust, panting and gasping. His glazed over eyes met with Kovu's own, just as he thrust into him one last time and they saw white, twin roars echoing in the still forest clearing.

He blindly snapped up his head and bit into Kovu's shoulder, feeling a answering pain in his own.

After riding out their high, they collapsed, heaving in air with Kovu still sheathed inside him. Kovu leaned up on his forelegs and gazed down at Simba lovingly. Simba smiled back and leaned up, licking his cheek and whispered, "I love you, too, liefde."

Kovu's warm look grew warmer as he pulled out and his member returned to its sheath, moving to lay beside his mate.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Simba turned so that his back was pressed up against his side, wincing as his rump burned. He saw Kovu's look of slight guilt and nuzzled his neck in reassurance.

They fell asleep in content, the night still in sleep and only the moon being witness to their bonding.

* * *

It was two days later that Rafiki showed up and knocked some sense into Simba, (though how, Kovu didn't know), making him run home to the Pridelands and confront Scar. Kovu, Pumbaa and Timon stared at each other and ran after his quickly disappearing form over the dunes.

Arriving at the edge of the Pridelands, they all stared at what was left of it.

It was a depressing sight.

The earth was a unhealthy grey colour and covered in cracks, trees were bare and falling apart, the river was a winding dust dry crater, and there were bones and skeletons of grass eating mammals everywhere.

Kovu and Simba looked at each other, Kovu following Simba as he started down the slope, Timon and Pumbaa right after.

As thunder clouds rolled in; Simba, Kovu and their two friends, reached Pride Rock and hid behind a large boulder, peaking over the top.

Seeing hundreds of hyenas around Pride Rock with and Scar standing by it, Timon asked, "So, Simba, what's the plan?"

Simba looked at him from the corner of his eye and said, "Live bait."

"Oh that's-hey!" Timon crossed his arms.

"Come on, Timon," he said, "you and Pumbaa need to be a distraction."

Timon put his hands on his hips and said sarcastically, "What do you want be top do, dress in drag and do the hula?"

The pointed look on Simba's face was all the answer he needed.

While Timon and Pumbaa distracted the hyenas with an interesting sing and dance number, Simba and Kovu gave each other a neck nuzzle and started over to where the remaining hyenas were gathered.

They got there just in time to see Sarabi, Simba's mother, get smacked across the face by Scar. Roaring, Simba leap down to where she was lying, Kovu right behind him with a snarl on his lips. Seeing Scar backing away in fear sent a wave of grim satisfaction threw Kovu and he smirked at the lion, before standing beside Simba, who was nuzzling his mother in a long needed reunion.

"Simba?" Scar asked, "Simba. Why, its so nice to see you…alive." He said, directing the last part with a slight glare upwards at a certain trio of hyenas, who gulped and disappeared.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba was calmly with a angry look in his eyes, prowling toward Scar who backed up with a look of nervous fear on his face. "Simba, wait, I, am, family." he said nervously. "It's the hyenas, who are the real enemy." Said hyenas looked at each other and backed away with a hungry look in their eyes as he continued digging his own grave. "They are the whole reason that I am here…"

"I don't care," Simba stated. "Step down, Scar."

Simba glared at him until Scar looked away, right at the lightly growling Kovu. Scar's cruel green eyes gleamed with an unknown look and he said, "Well, well, well, what ever do we have here? Another lion.? And a young, strong on at that." He shook his head and Kovu's eyes narrowed as they darted to look at the approaching lionesses.

"Dear me, what a fascinating development this is." He chuckled. "You do know what the rules are for having another young, able bodied lion in the pride, do you not, Simba?" He continued, directing the last question to Simba, who was turning slightly pale and looking at Kovu, who's head slightly raised in challenge to Scar's veiled threat.

"There's no need to worry about that, Scar, as I have no intention of ever fighting for the throne." Kovu said in confidence, ignoring the murmurs of the lionesses. "It is Simba's rightful place, and I respect him enough to gladly call him my king." He stepped forward and flashed his teeth, "Now, step down, Scar, and give Simba what he rightfully deserves."

Scar gave a scowl, which was quickly wiped off his face when both Simba and Kovu gave a low growl.

Finding himself backed up against the rock faced wall, he tried a different tactic.

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" He said as he walked around Simba and Kovu, toward the gathering of lioness, one of which was Nala, Kovu noted. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?" Scar continued lazily, looking back at the said lion.

"That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

"But what about your loyal subjects, have they put it behind them?" Said lion said, looking at the group of suddenly curious lionesses out of the corner of a lone, sickly green eye.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala worryingly spoke up from beside a standing Sarabi, who was also looking over at them with furrowed brows.

"Ah, it seems that you haven't told them your little secret." Scar said as he circled Simba and Kovu, "Well, now is your chance. Tell them, who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Kovu gazed at Simba with hidden worry as he stepped forward and said to the lionesses, "I am."

Lighting flashed and the lioness eyes widened in shock, Sarabi breaking from them to walk up to Simba with a distressed look on her face. "Its not true," she said desperately, as she tried to look a down gazed Simba in the eye. "Tell me its not true."

Simba closed his eyes and looked to the side as Kovu stood beside him in silent support. "Its true."

"See? He admits it!" Scar exclaimed in hidden glee as lighting flashed. "Murderer!"

"No, it was an accident!"

"If it were not for you, Mufasa would still be alive! Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then, your, guilty!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Simba cried with wide eyes as he was being backed up the stone steps onto the main peck, Kovu being held back by the lionesses.

"Oh, Simba, your in trouble again. And this time, daddy isn't here to save you." Scar said as he continued to back a fearful Simba up, many hungry hyenas right behind him. "And now everyone knows, why!" He exclaimed as Simba backed off the edge of the cliff, holding onto the edge in dear life as some lose rocks crumbled away, falling to the ground far below.

"Simba!" Kovu and Nala shouted, the former struggling to get past the barrier of lionesses. Lightning struck the ground around some dead trees and fire started licking up the surrounding dead grass until the earth under the peak was a wave of fire.

Simba looked up and Scar looked down at him in indifference before lunging forward and sinking his claws into Simba's grasping paws, pulling roar of agony from said lion's lips.

Scar leaned his face close to Simba's own and said, "And here's my little secret." He continued in a whisper as Simba's eyes widened, "I, killed, Mufasa."

_Mini Flashback_

_Mufasa falling to his death to the stampeding wildebeest below; a young Simba staring down in horror as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

_Mini Flashback End_

"-_OOOOOOOOOO!" _Simba finished screaming as he leap upward and pined a shocked Scar onto his back. "Murderer!" He shouted, to the lionesses surprise and Kovu's relief.

"Simba, what do you mean!"

"Tell them the truth!"

"I, I, I would, but-gugh." He cut off as Simba put a paw to his throat. "Alright-gugh-alright!" He continued lowly as Simba slightly lessened the pressure on his throat, "I, I did it."

"So they can hear you." Simba breathed out.

"I, killed, MUFASA!" Scar exclaimed as the hyenas jumped onto Simba, who had to fight them off.

The lionesses ran forward and started attacking the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa mowed them down likewise in another area. And Rafiki started going all kung-fu on his own batch of hyenas.

Simba saw Scar trying to escape and ran after him, Kovu fallowing right behind him the best he could.

They fought and Kovu watched from the sidelines, knowing that this was his mate's fight. He still worried, though, ready at any time to jump in and help if Simba needed it.

Seeing Scar get burning rocks in Simba's eyes and leap at him, he lunged in and tackled Scar. Kovu suddenly felt paws under his belly and was lifted into the air, right off of Pride Rock.

The last thing Kovu saw before complete blackness, was flames and the look of complete terror on Simba's face…

* * *

"OOF!" Kovu cried as he fell to earth, a dust cloud rising around him. Coughing and sputtering, he slowly rose to his paws with a grunt, shaking his head to clear it. Looking through the thinning smoke, Kovu noticed that he was about a foot or so away from Rafiki's Tree. "Am I…am I back?" He asked himself, glancing around. Seeing no one about, he stretched and looked around once more, before heading back to Pride Rock at an easy pace.

"Huh…so much for, 'never return to this time'." He chuckled with a fond smile on his lips. "Crazy old monkey, how in the Pridelands can Simba say he's sane? I'll never get-" He stopped mid sentence and sighed sadly, looking down at his paws. "That's right, Simba…he properly doesn't remember." He sighed again before pausing, paw in the air. "Hold up…I went to the past…which means that I should have changed things…right?" His brows furrowed in confused thought. "Then, does that mean that Nala and Kiara are alive? Would he remember what we meant to each other?"

"Whom meant to who?" A familiar voice said from behind him softly.

He spun around and stared wide eyed at the lion behind him, older amber eyes looking into his green with a unrecognisable look in them.

"Simba…" Kovu breathed, taking a step toward him. He looked around and saw to his shock that he was already back at Pride Rock, although him and Simba were the only ones in sight.

"Kovu…" Said lion's gaze snapped toward him and Kovu saw Simba step toward him slowly, cautiously, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"Kovu, I need to know something." Kovu's brows furrowed and he nodded slowly.

Kovu watched him close his eyes and take in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes and stared at him with determination, a hint of desperation in his gaze.

"What was the one thing I said to you…that I never told anyone else…that night, under the moon?"

Kovu drew in a sharp breath and held it, before letting it out slowly. He gazed at him a few seconds in silence before he closed his eyes and, smiling softly, said in a near whisper…

"Liefde…"

He suddenly found himself on his back, the breath knocked out of him. Opening his eyes, Kovu gazed into the amber eyes inches away, sparkling in joy and love. He then realised what the look in those same eyes were earlier.

Longing.

Fear.

Hope.

And, staring into those loving clear orbs, Kovu smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Simba." He said as he licked his mate's muzzle.

He was home.

* * *

_**~Fin **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(AN:** I'm sorry if some things changed from you wanted, **DarkAngel048**! DX Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I did writing it! =D

Okay, I'll get some things strait right now:

Due to Kovu going back in-time, things in the Lion King were, obviously, changed. Simba didn't fall for Nala, but Kovu instead, who was the 'one he was meant to be with'. I think that mini prophecy Rafiki gave Kovu cleared at least SOME things, what I'll let you decide. X) Nala and Simba still have Kiara, and events still happened like in Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, only Simba didn't love Nala. He only 'mated' with her to produce Kiara, who became his pride and joy despite how she came about. Cold, I know, but that's how things turned out in this universe. He still longed to find Kovu again, but gave up hope after a few years. Who could really blame the guy? …I can, somewhat. -_- Anyway, everything, (save for the little 'romance' scene between Simba and Nala at the waterfall) happened as it did in the real movie, save for some obvious things. Like Kovu's presence. ;) And don't kill me for all the flashbacks! They were necessary to keep the plot going for me! ;_;

I apoligise if there's any spelling mistakes I missed...I did my best. And I know Kovu and Simba would have no idea what Christmas is...I just had to add that in since its almost Christmas! ^^" Anywho, If I forgot anything, (and I mean anything), due let me know in your review! I'd love to hear from you'll! ^^

~Haru, out!**)**


End file.
